Visions In My Head
by boggart in your closet
Summary: He came to her in her sleep. The dreams were so vivid, as if he really was there. But he's dead...isn't he?


**Hey guys!**

**I've been reading fanfiction for a few years now and finally decided to try my hand at writing it.**

**This story is dedicated to my friend M. who finally gave me the incentive to get off my arse and write something.**

**Sorry for all the errors as English is not my native language and I do not have a beta.**

**So if anyone's interested in beta-ing this just PM me.**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked my name still isn't J.K. Rowling so unfortunately Harry Potter isn't mine**

**Please read & review**

**Enjoy!**

**xo**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, her body drenched in sweat. She looked at the clock and saw it was barely 4am. With a groan she fell back onto her pillows throwing an arm over her eyes. She scowled as pieces of her dream flashed before her eyes. No, it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. The same she has been having almost every night for over a year now. Why couldn't they stop? Everyone around her moved on and she was stuck in place reliving her worst memory over and over. She could still feel Bellatrix leaning over her, smell her rancid breath as she carved into her skin. She remembered the pain of being put under the Cruciatus repeatedly and hear het torturer's mad cackles.

She knew there was no going back to sleep after this. Hermione sighed and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. The water washed over her and she wished her memories could go down the drain along with it. She quickly showered and then returned to the bedroom to throw on some comfy clothes. She took a blanket and a Potions book she was reading at the moment and headed for her living room. She lit a fire in the fireplace and settled on a sofa with her book.

A tapping noise startled her some time later. She was shocked to find that the sun had already risen. She went to the kitchen and saw Pig, the Weasley's owl, outside of the window. She let the bird inside and had a bit of trouble catching the overexcited owl before giving up and summoning it. Pig hooter happily and nipped at her fingers. She set it down on her kitchen counter and tried to get the parchment tied to its leg but the bloody animal wouldn't stop hopping around. With a resigned sigh Hermione reached into her cupboard containing owl treats figuring that Pig would stop moving so much if it was busy eating. She set a bowl with the treats in front of the owl, not an easy thing to do, and smiled triumphantly when the bird finally stilled. She reached for the parchment, sat down at her kitchen table and unfolded it.

_Hermione dear,_

_We all know how busy you are with your work but please remember that tomorrow we're having a family dinner at the Burrow. Take some time out of your schedule to come visit us. Everyone will be there. Wouldn't it be nice to catch up?_

_Love,_

_Molly_

Hermione rolled her eyes. Mrs. Weasley, or Molly as she insisted on being called, was persistent. This time Molly won't take no for an answer. No use worrying over the inevitable. She scribbled a quick note saying she would be there and sent it back with Pig.

After a quick breakfast she threw on her professional robes and used her Floo to get to the Ministry. Emerging from the fireplace and moving to the side so no one would bump into her Hermione headed for the Department of Mysteries. How ironic that she would work here after all the ruckus she and her friends created here when they were 15. When applying for the job she thought it would be anything but what it actually was most of the time. Who would've thought that the majority of the Unspeakables' work would involve shuffling papers? Certainly not her. And she was fed up with it. As soon as she finished her last project, which was admittedly more interesting than usual, she would resign and hopefully find a job she liked.

Hermione scanned her desk for anything important but it seemed like nothing has happened since yesterday. Her days were now divided between researching for the project and trying out her theories. She was hoping something good might come out of this. _Maybe. _The first three tries nothing happened but she had a feeling she was on the right track.

Her project was the Veil. The same one that Sirius fell through all these years ago. She spent 3 months figuring out exactly what it was and how it worked. It seemed that anyone that touched the Veil would be suspended in a kind of void floating there aimlessly. Now she was trying to make it 'spit out' the souls trapped there with no success so far. She didn't know if it was possible and if it was she didn't know what are the consequences of extended stay in the void.

But she worked tirelessly. She knew she could do this.

Hermione sat down and opened the thick volume she hoped would give her some clue. She spent the next few hours reading and taking notes. Then she switched to another book and repeated the process.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Looking around she saw she was the last one left in the office. She gathered her things and walked to the Ministry foyer.

"Hermione! Hermione wait!" She looked behind and saw Harry rushing towards her still in his Auror robes.

"Hi, Harry" They hugged. "Why the hurry?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just hoping to catch you before you left." He said a little breathlessly.

"Well, you caught me." She smiled. Even though they remained friends after the war, things between them got a bit awkward after her failed attempt at a relationship with Ron.

"I've heard you're coming to the Burrow tomorrow. I'm glad you're finally coming out of your shell. Everyone missed you 'Mione" Harry said sadly. She knew she became a bit of a recluse in the months following the Final Battle. Harry was right, it was high time for her to face the world.

"I missed them too, you know. I just wasn't ready. Anyway we'll have time to catch up tomorrow. I'm absolutely beat. Bye, Harry." She pecked him on the cheek and turned on her heel hearing a "Bye Mione!" from behind her.

She arrived in her small flat in a swirl of green flames. She Scourgified the soot off her robes and hung them back in her wardrobe. Not expecting company this evening she put on her pajamas and made herself spaghetti with tomato sauce not feeling up for anything more fancy. Hoping that at least once she might get a full night's sleep Hermione She got ready for bed, pulled down the covers and settled under them.

After a murmured Nox Hermione closed her eyes praying that at least for one night she wouldn't be plagued by the same nightmares. She got her wish but as the saying goes 'Be careful what you wish for.'


End file.
